Bakuretsu Hunters: Zaha's Revenge
by ContraBardus
Summary: A continuation of Sorcerer Hunters [Bakuretsu Hunters]


Warning: Spoilers.  
  
You shouldn't really need to have seen Sorcerer Hunters to get this fic on the whole. However, in this part you won't realize what's going on in a lot of it. It does contain scenes from the last episode of the TV series, but it doesn't really give away the ending.  
  
Sorcerer Hunters: Zaha's Revenge.  
  
Prologue,  
  
Hiroshima, two days after the bombing...  
  
The city was in ruins; nothing but death and silence could be seen in the now wasted landscape that had once been a city. The war was over now; there was nothing the Japanese could do against the Americans. It was only a matter of time now. He stood staring out over the rubble with an emotionless face, there was nothing left. His power glowed a pale blue; a drastic contrast to his black cape as it fluttered in the wind behind him. He frowned and looked down with an impatient glare. "The time has not yet come." He stared down below him at the white stone that was completely unscathed from the blast. "Soon they will be reborn, and I shall at last have my revenge."   
  
----------------  
  
Sixty years later...  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" squealed Aiko as she pulled on her boyfriend's arm.  
  
"I don't like stuff like this," grumbled the boy.  
  
"Ha! What a coward!" snorted Rei, as she pulled her equally unsettled boyfriend along with her towards the old house. It was a temple, long since abandoned and now the source of various ghost stories throughout the neighborhood. It was built on the spot after the Second World War ended.  
  
The group walked up to the door and smiled. "We just have to spend the night here, that's all. I'm sure we can keep ourselves busy, right?" Rei stared at the boy on her arm with a knowing smile and leaned in on him.  
  
"Rei!" squealed Aiko with a blush forming on her cheeks.  
  
"Let's just get this over with," grumbled the boy. He knew his friend and his girlfriend would be having much more fun than he would inside the house. Aiko was way too traditional for him to get anywhere. They paused as Rei opened the door and a strange light seemed to emanate from the house.  
  
A dark clad figure whirled around and glared at them for a moment. "Who dares disturb me?"  
  
"Uh, sorry wrong house?" said the group in unison. They blinked and looked at one another for a moment before backing away as the man turned his back to them and raised a long broadsword into the air.  
  
"At last, the time has come! Feed me angry souls! Your hatred empowers me!"   
  
The teens fell over in terror as strange blue lights seemed to appear in the air around them. A white glow formed below the floorboards of the house and a deep rumbling shook the ground. The black clad man turned to face them for a moment and extended his hands as something was pushed up from the ground by some unseen force. It was a stone that glowed with a white light so intense that it was impossible to look at it directly.  
  
"What's going on?" cried Aiko as she glanced around.   
  
Her boyfriend ignored her as he shook with terror, a large wet spot appeared in the front of his pants. All of a sudden the small blue lights turned into what appeared to be horrible faces. They let out an anguished cry and shot forward towards the man in black. Some of them passed through the teens and they fell to the ground. Rei screamed as the mass of souls missed her completely somehow and she stared down at her companions. There was nothing but three mummified bodies in her friends' clothes.  
  
"This seal! It is broken!" screamed the man as he drove the blade home into the heart of the stone. The light died instantly and the rock cracked before falling onto the floor. "It is done! The time of awakening is upon us!" He whirled around with his cape fluttering quietly behind him. At last his features became clear to Rei, he was wearing a massive set of armor on his shoulders and his clothes were like something out of a fantasy novel. He smirked at her, staring at her with his dark violet eyes. He continued on his way without stopping for a moment. The shadows that played across the ground outside the old temple seemed to swallow him up, he vanished into thin air.  
  
Rei stared at the scene in silent shock and fell to her knees crying softly into her hands. "Wha-? No!" She turned to see the bodies of her friends and started to scream.  
  
------------------  
  
In another part of Japan, just after the seal was broken...  
  
"Well, here we go," said Ryudo, he turned to face an over dramatically dressed woman in priestess robes and smirked at her.  
  
"We'll put on a good show for em tonight," said the woman calmly.  
  
"Of course we will, have we been paid?"  
  
"Of course, here's the information sheet. Kojiro Yamada, died two years ago in an accident.  
  
"Sure, I know what to do, I got the fog machine set up, and the light show too. Just make sure you keep up your end Elana."  
  
"Have I ever failed you?" smirked the woman as she turned towards the doors where her clients waited.  
  
"No, that's what scares me." grumbled the man as he sat down at a desk that was covered in electronic equipment. "Gonna try out some of that new stuff tonight."  
  
"You've tested it right?" asked the woman nervously.  
  
"Of course, passed with flying colors. Now get in there and get started."  
  
------------------  
  
Elana entered the room where her clients waited and smiled as she sat down with them. "Come, tell me who it is you wish to speak with." There was a couple sitting across from her at a round table. The room was darkened and was decorated in old western furniture. At the center of the table was a crystal ball. She took her seat across from him.  
  
"My boyfriend!" cried the young girl "Please Miss Millenia!"  
  
Elana smirked and held up her hand. "Silence, Kojiro has been waiting for you to come."  
  
The boy with her snorted in distaste. He was about her age, perhaps a new boyfriend? It didn't matter, she would find out soon enough with the right questions. Of course, the girl wouldn't even realize she was giving her the information.  
  
"Come, let us join hands," said Elana after a moment of silent awe on the girl's part.   
  
The boy reluctantly took her hand and sighed.   
  
Elana smirked and began her chant. "Spirits of the other world! We call upon you! Come forth and speak with us! We call upon the spirit of Kojiro Yamada! Come to us!" She almost gasped in shock as all the candles in the room went out abruptly and a blue circle of light formed on the table in front of them. A line formed and began to make out the shape of a mystic star in front of her. "Man, Ryudo outdid himself on this one!" she thought in shock.  
  
The circle of light changed into a pillar of energy and a ghostly figure appeared in the center. The light died down and Elana simply stared at the scene in shock. "What? How?" She didn't even try to disguise her surprise this time.  
  
"You mean, this isn't supposed to happen?" asked the boy nervously.  
  
"It's Kojiro! Kojiro! It's me! Akemi!" cried the girl as she stood up and reached for the spirit that hovered over them on the table.  
  
Kojiro reached back with a gentle smile on his face and nodded at her. "Oh Kojiro! I've missed you!"  
  
The spirit looked around in confusion and saw the other two people in the room.  
  
"It hasn't been the same since you died, but I've gotten on with my life, just like you would have wanted!" She turned towards the boy next to her and smiled at him. "This is my new fiancee, Aida."  
  
The boy laughed nervously and waved back, his face had gone completely pale.  
  
Elane began to grow very nervous around this point. The spirit's face went blank for a moment. The girl continued to talk though. "How are you? Are you happy on the other side? What's it like?"  
  
Aida grew even more nervous as the boy above them looked at him blankly, suddenly his face contorted into a mask of anger.  
  
"Oh shit," said Elana.  
  
--------------------  
  
Ryudo stared at the surveillance screen in shock. He hadn't even touched the controls in front of him yet. He dropped his coffee onto the ground and stood up. A look of fright crossed his features as he rushed out of the room suddenly. "No! Elana!"  
  
-------------------  
  
Elana stood just outside the room with Akemi at her side. They both had their backs against the wall as loud crashing noises emanated from the room beside them.  
  
"That's some boyfriend you've got there."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Millennia! I kinda forgot how jealous he could get sometimes."  
  
Ryudo rounded the corner and stopped cold as he saw the two girls standing outside. He slowed with a look of relief on his face and faced them. "Are you all right?"  
  
Elana rushed up and punched him in the face. "What the hell are you doing? Are you trying to kill me?"  
  
"I haven't done anything!" cried the man as he pushed her up against the wall. "The machines haven't even been turned on yet!"  
  
"You mean?"  
  
"That's real," said Ryudo with a nod.  
  
With that said Aida came crashing through the doors and slammed into the wall opposite them. He slumped down unconscious and lay still.  
  
Elana rolled her sleeves up and got a determined look on her face. "Well, I may be a fraud most of the time, but grandma did teach me a thing or two about spiritualism. Authenticity does scare the yokels into submission after all."  
  
"Where are you going?" cried Ryudo with a look of shock on his face.  
  
"Where do you think? I'm gonna put that thing back where I got it."  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Akemi put her head between them. "Did you just say fraud?"  
  
The pair looked at each other and then back to the girl again. "Uh, well, no."  
  
"Well, then hurry up and stop my old boyfriend from killing my new one!" screamed the girl angrily.  
  
--------------------  
  
Somewhere in the U.S...  
  
"Come on honey! We made it at last!" said the gruff looking old man as he pulled his bags from his car. A small rickety old cabin stood in the woods in the middle of nowhere. It was the perfect place for his research.  
  
"My, it's been some time since I've seen you this excited dear," said the old woman as she followed behind him into the cabin.  
  
"The perfect place, I can begin translating the Necronomicon Exmortum at last!" said the old man as he pulled an old tape recorder from the trunk and closed it.  
  
"Let's get inside, looks like we're going to have some nasty weather," said the old woman cheerfully.  
  
Overhead, the dark clouds rumbled ominously.  
  
----------------------  
  
Meanwhile, at an S-Mart some distance away...  
  
"Hey Ash, you all right? You look kinda pale." One of his co-workers walked up and pat him on the back.  
  
Ash pulled at his red vest and shuddered slightly. "It's nothin, just a weird chill that's all."  
  
"Man, I hate when that happens. Anyway, I finally found a place for us to stay on that trip. It's a cabin in the woods a couple of hundred miles from here. Real nice I'm told."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"Ashley! Cleanup on isle thirteen!" screamed a gruff voice from behind the two men.  
  
Ash walked over to the counter and pulled out a mop and bucket from the small closet behind it. He frowned and glanced down at the mop for a moment. "My life sucks, it couldn't possibly get any worse than this." He shuffled off towards his duty and sighed. "At least I've still got my girlfriend."  
  
-----------------------  
  
Minako sat up abruptly in bed, she was once again covered in a cold sweat. "What is this I feel?" She put her face in her hands and rubbed at her eyes. She hadn't had a nightmare in years, but this didn't seem like any nightmare she had before. She picked up her glasses from the small nightstand beside her bed and stood up. "I don't feel well."  
  
She walked into the bathroom and turned on the faucet, after a few moments of watching the water she splashed some of it onto her face. Her long brown hair fell drenched by the action. She ignored this and looked up into the mirror and stared. She removed her glasses and stared into the reflection, fingering the lines of her face. She was beautiful, there was no denying that, but something had always been missing. At first she had thought it was because she was still single, but that couldn't be it. It was something else, something more. "Momma," she whispered. Almost immediately she jumped up in shock as a woman with long silver hair appeared before her in the mirror. "Who?" It faded away as quickly as it appeared. "That was me, but not me. I don't understand!" She fell to her knees on the tiles of the bathroom floor and gasped as images appeared in her mind. "No! The seal has been broken! How?" She shuddered and passed out on the floor.  
  
----------------------------  
  
In the back of a darkened office, hidden within the sun's rays from a large, gothic window. A dark clad man sat behind a huge oak desk in a black leather, high back chair. He was dressed in a black suit and merely stared down at several forms on his desk. A dark smile formed on his lips and he chuckled to himself as he read on.  
  
"Well, it seems the search is almost at an end. Soon you will be mine at last." He tossed the plain looking folder into a drawer after pulling out two photographs from within. They were pictures of two pretty young girls, both with long red hair.  
  
He turned to gaze out at the city that seemed to engulf the horizon from the window. "It's almost time. Soon, all this will be gone, and I will become a god."  
  
----------------------------  
  
"It's nice out, isn't it?" asked Tira as she leaned against the rails on the road that led into the park.  
  
Chocolate sighed and nodded. "Yes, it is."  
  
They stood gazing out over the scenery for a long time in silence, simply enjoying the day. A young man walked up just below them in the grass and retrieved a baseball. He was around the same age as they were, with short unruly brown hair. His back was turned on them and neither one of them could make out many of his features.  
  
Tira was the first to react. "Hey, see that guy?"  
  
Chocolate blinked in surprise and gazed at him intently for a moment. "Yeah. Do we...? He does look kind of familiar to me."  
  
They turned back towards where he had been and the boy was gone.  
  
"Where did...?"  
  
"Come on, lets go home," said Chocolate after a moment. "My head kinda hurts."  
  
------------------------  
  
A few days had passed since the incident in the park. Tira and Chocolate sat on the beach watching the waves.  
  
After several moments Tira gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Chocolate.  
  
"Oh, like you don't know what I'm talking about!" replied the younger girl.  
  
"If you want to keep putting yourself in the same position time and time again, I just want to go on record as saying I warned you."  
  
"Don't turn this around on me!" countered Tira.  
  
"Don't have to."  
  
"Oh! You are gonna make me gag!"  
  
"I saw him first!"  
  
"You did not!"  
  
The pair looked at each other for a moment and finally Chocolate gave in. "Okay, maybe you did."  
  
Tira nodded in reply and smiled.  
  
"But which one of us did he notice first?" countered the elder girl smugly.  
  
"I suppose you waving your arms like an airport flagger had nothing to do with it?"  
  
---------------------  
  
Carrot Glace walked through the streets of the city and spread his arms with a cheerful smile on his face. "Ah, the joys of city living!" His dress was casual, blue jeans and a T-shirt. It had been several hours since his last class of the day had ended and he had plenty of time left to wander around through the buildings.   
  
That was when something caught his eye. He turned around and rushed forward through the crowd with a determined look on his face. After a moment he paused and put his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, what's a pretty thing like you doing in a time like this?" He blinked in surprise. "Man, that was lame! Gotta work on some new lines!" he thought to himself as the girl turned around.  
  
She blinked and looked at him in surprise. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Uh, that is... I hate to see such a lovely young girl as yourself all alone in the dangerous streets! Please, allow me to accompany you! For your own safety of course!"  
  
The woman turned away wordlessly and started walking again.  
  
He struggled to keep up with her as he pushed through the crowd. "Hey wait! Come on! You can't blame a guy for trying can you? How about I just buy you lunch or something? How's that?"  
  
The girl spun towards him again with a smile on her face, and then pointed a tiny spray can at his face.  
  
"Oh man. Not again," muttered Carrot as the jet of liquid slammed into his face.   
  
After several moments of rolling around on the ground screaming like a girl in pain, Carrot finally managed to get some of his cool back. He staggered around for a bit and continued to walk as his vision cleared.  
  
He stopped as he ran into a red blur and fell backwards again.   
  
"Excuse me!" snapped an angry voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," said the boy sheepishly as the blur became clear.  
  
"Is something wrong with your eyes?" said the girl as she leaned forward and gazed at him with her deep blue irises.  
  
"Not anymore!" said the boy with a lecherous grin appearing on his face. "Please forgive me, but I couldn't help but notice that you're not accompanied by anyone!"  
  
The girl got a strange smile on her lips as she gazed at him intently. "But your eyes are all red."  
  
"No injury would be too much to bear, especially if it allowed me to meet such a lovely young woman!"  
  
"Hmm, all right. You can come with me then. I'll let you buy me lunch." The girl stood up and extended her hand towards him.  
  
Carrot simply stared at her in shock as she helped him up. "R-really?"  
  
Her smile widened even more as she dusted him off with her hands. "Of course, you're perfect!"  
  
"I am?" stuttered the dumbfounded boy.  
  
"Come on then!"  
  
"Uh, wait! Where are we going?"  
  
--------------------------  
  
Fireworks exploded in the sky, the crowd along the beach watched in awe. Close to the water, Chocolate and Tira Misu stood in their summer Yukata watching the spectacle.  
  
After a particularly large explosion the two girls smiled. "That was cool," commented Chocolate.  
  
Tira's attention was quickly diverted as a familiar figure appeared below them, nearer to the water. "Oh my god!"  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Don't look!"  
  
Chocolate gasped as she noticed the boy as well.   
  
"I said don't look!"  
  
Both of their faces fell suddenly when they noticed the girl beside him.  
  
"Damn," muttered Chocolate halfheartedly.  
  
----------------------  
  
"You wanted someone to watch the fireworks with you?" said Carrot in mild surprise.  
  
"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" countered the girl lazily.  
  
"Oh, no! Nothing at all really!" He laughed nervously and looked back up at the sky. Slowly he reached out and grabbed her hand. She made no move to protest, in fact, her smile widened even more.  
  
"Perfect, this hormone driven moron will do nicely," thought the girl to herself.  
  
"Something about this seems familiar. Like I've done something similar before, but I can't remember." Carrot was growing uncomfortable with his situation by the minute. He wasn't quite sure what to expect, but this girl was cute, and she seemed pretty agreeable at the moment. Maybe, just maybe, if he played it cool long enough she would let him. Once again the dumb grin returned to his face.  
  
---------------------  
  
Tira and Chocolate walked home slowly together talking with one another. The evening was warm, so the pair decided that they would enjoy the weather.   
  
"Come on, so he was with someone! Big deal!" said Chocolate as she attempted to comfort her sister.  
  
"It's not that, it's just that, didn't you...?" Tira paused, unwilling to finish.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's nothing, I'm crazy."  
  
"No, go ahead, say it," prodded Chocolate.  
  
"I felt like..."  
  
"Like you knew him before? No way! So did I!"   
  
---------------------  
  
Carrot stood in front of a large home. The girl pulled at his arm and into the front doors of the house with a wicked smile on her face.   
  
"Don't worry, we're alone."  
  
"W-we are?" said the boy excitedly.  
  
"Come on, into the bedroom with you," she shoved him into a room and closed the door behind her. There was nothing but pitch-blackness all around him and he felt around in the darkness before walking face first into a bedpost.  
  
A small flame lit up the room and Carrot turned around to see the girl sitting at a table. She was dressed in black robes and had a large book in front of her. "Well, shall we begin?"  
  
"Hold on a sec. I'm not into that freaky stuff!" said the boy in alarm.   
  
She smiled at him and stood up causing her robes to fall away from her body.  
  
"Heh, well, maybe I am just a little bit."  
  
"Lord Altar, the time for sacrifice has come once again! Bring this boy's life force into my body so that I might grow stronger!"   
  
Carrot blinked and looked around the room. "Uh, who are you talking too? Oh! I get it, this is one of those role playing things!" He smiled to himself and spoke in a deeper voice. "Very well! I shall accept your sacrifice! There how was that?" He rushed towards the girl and slammed face first into an invisible wall. "Ouch."  
  
"Fool," snarled the girl as a ball of blue light formed in her hands.  
  
"Uh, what's that?" said the boy nervously. "Look, I don't want to sound rude, but..."  
  
"Don't you understand yet? Don't you realize you're about to die?" screamed the girl as she released the energy at him.  
  
"Oh shi-" the energy slammed into him before he could say anything more."  
  
---------------------  
  
Early the next morning, Carrot woke up with his head exploding. "Man, what a dream!" he staggered over to the small television that rested in the corner of the small room and clicked it on.  
  
"Out drinking again eh buddy?" said a familiar voice. His roommate entered and sat down on his bed directly across from Carrot.  
  
"Shut up Kaji," he grumbled.  
  
"Ouch, you wound me," quipped the man. "Another girl? You should really settle down. Just pick one, like me."  
  
"Maybe if I got one to actually go out with me I would," snorted the boy as he lay back on his bed again and stretched out.  
  
"Don't be so aggressive. You're an ok guy, you just try to hard."  
  
"Don't remind me," muttered Carrot dejectedly.  
  
"You missed class again."  
  
"I'll make it up. It's not like this happens all the time..." Carrot's voice trailed off at what he saw on the television screen.  
  
"The mysterious explosion in the Kanto district still has authorities baffled. Late last night, the home of wealthy business tycoon Sugaro Takeshi exploded. Reports say that the man had not been seen for several days. Foul play is suspected as the two bodies of Mr. Takeshi and his wife were found in the basement. The body that authorities believe to be their young daughter was found in the remains of her room, where the blast was speculated to have originated."  
  
"Too weird," commented Kaji lazily. "We're getting as bad as the Americans. I sure hope this was some sort of freak accident. The last thing this country needs is another terrorist."  
  
Carrot merely nodded and rolled over in his sheets. "I need more sleep."  
  
---------------------  
  
Several months had passed since the fireworks. Tira and Chocolate were walking home. They still had a few more months of High School before they graduated and went on to college. For the moment their lives seemed to be on hold as they walked through the park. Winter had come, it was almost Christmas, and now they found themselves walking through the falling leaves peacefully.   
  
A woman walked by near to them and they felt something stir within them. She was at least ten years older then they were, but she was tall, and beautiful, with long chestnut hair that fell down to her waist. She turned to look at them and stopped for a moment.  
  
"Oh wow!" said Tira as she admired the woman's looks.  
  
"We're sorry!" said Chocolate as she realized they had been staring.  
  
"You're both sorry? Why?" said the woman.  
  
"Never mind, you wouldn't understand," said Tira.  
  
"Would you like a cup of coffee or something?" asked Chocolate.  
  
"As a matter of fact I'd like that, I'd like that very much."  
  
"Great!" said the two younger girls in unison.   
  
---------------------  
  
A few moments later they were all sitting around a table deep into their conversation.  
  
"No. I don't think it's anything to feel strange about at all," said Minako to the two girls. "And it always happens to the two of you at the same time?"  
  
Tira and Chocolate both nodded.  
  
The woman continued seemingly oblivious to them. "You know, some people think that they've lived other lives."  
  
Chocolate smiled at this. "You don't think that sounds just a little bit crazy?"  
  
"You don't think it's crazy cause you know what we're talking about. You've had these feelings too haven't you?" said Tira as a realization dawned on her.  
  
"Do you believe in magic?"  
  
"What?" said the pair in unison.   
  
"I'm not talking about pulling rabbits out of hats. Don't be so narrow-minded girls. I'm talking about magic as a spiritual force, not a parlor trick. Do you understand what I'm saying? I'm speaking of a force that transcends all time and space."  
  
"I don't get it," admitted Chocolate.  
  
"You don't get it, you feel it," said the woman as she looked away from them and fiddled with her glasses. "It's a little bit like falling in love."  
  
"Ahhh!" said the two girls as they seemed to finally understand.  
  
"And like love, magic is forever. Magic and love are very powerful forces, they can even transcend across time and space." Minako looked out the window of the coffee shop and her reflection seemed to change for an instant again. "At least that's what some people hope. That magic can save our past, and the future."  
  
--------------------  
  
It was evening, Tira and Chocolate walked towards a small park in the city where the woman had told them to go.  
  
Chocolate turned towards her sister. "Why does she think finding that guy is going to help sort out all these weird feelings?"  
  
"And how did she know he'd be here?" agreed Tira.  
  
"Maybe she knows him too from some past life?"  
  
"You're scaring me you know that?"  
  
"I'm just saying it's a possibility."  
  
"We're gonna look like idiots."  
  
"So what?"  
  
The pair came to a set of stairs and Tira pointed towards them. "This way?"  
  
"We'll just check him out and see, what's the worst that could happen?" said Chocolate as she followed her sister.  
  
"He'll call the police?"  
  
-----------------------  
  
An hour later the pair was leaving the park.  
  
"I can't believe it," commented Tira.  
  
"After all that, we missed him."  
  
"Story of our life."  
  
"Which life?" joked Chocolate.  
  
"That's not funny."  
  
Two older boys walked by near to them conversing with one another.  
  
"I say we blow the whole thing off. Let's go for a beer," said the large blonde man. He looked as if he might be a body builder.  
  
The smaller, and much more refined looking of the two seemed slightly annoyed. "But she said he'd be here."  
  
Both groups stopped suddenly and turned towards one another. Something happened, no one was sure quite what it was. Recognition hit all of them, but not one knew who the other was. They smiled at each other and something started in the back of their minds that grew stronger with each moment. Feelings seemed to flood them, not all of them understood quite what it was.  
  
The more feminine looking man picked up the package that Chocolate hadn't even realized she had dropped.  
  
"You dropped this."  
  
"Thank you." said the girl nervously.  
  
"I know this sounds weird, but are you guys looking for someone?"  
  
"Actually, we are," said the man.  
  
"Who?" asked Chocolate.  
  
The larger of the two men looked embarrassed. "You see, that's the weird part. We don't know who we're looking for."  
  
"That's wild," said Chocolate.  
  
"Weird," agreed Tira.  
  
"Very," said the smaller of the two men.  
  
"Too weird," said his companion.  
  
Something seemed to hit them all at once. Memories flooded their minds as well as emotions.  
  
"My brother! I have a brother! Throughout time I've always had a brother!" said the feminine looking man.  
  
"Darling!" Chocolate felt something tug at her heart suddenly.  
  
"Carrot!" exclaimed her sister.  
  
Both girls screamed as they felt something pull away from them. The two men fell to their knees clutching at their chests. Then, it was over.  
  
"Marron, what just happened to us?" said Chocolate.  
  
The feminine man looked at her and slowly rose from his knees. "I don't know, if felt like something left us suddenly, if only for a brief moment. Somehow, finding this boy doesn't seem quite so urgent any longer."  
  
"Man you said it," agreed the larger man.  
  
"Gateau, how do I know your name?"  
  
"I'm not sure, I remembered something, it was important, but it's gone now," said the man with a frown.  
  
"Finding this Carrot doesn't seem so important anymore, but I still need to find him," said Chocolate as she regained herself as well.  
  
"No, you're wrong. Finding Carrot is more important than ever."  
  
The group turned towards the voice and paused as the woman appeared before them again. "We must hurry, soon I feel that our entire world will be threatened by this evil that has awakened powers that should never have been unsealed."  
  
"Who are you?" asked Gateau.  
  
"Yes, why do we feel as if we know you? Why do I think I have a brother?"  
  
"Because you do. My name is Minako, I'm about to make you an offer. An offer that deep in your hearts, I know you don't want to refuse."  
  
"What is she talking about?" said Tira as she backed into her sister slightly.  
  
Marron stepped forward and smiled at her. "I don't understand what's going on just yet, but I feel like I should trust you. Come, we'll talk about this somewhere else."  
  
The two girls looked at each other and walked up to Minako. "Um, Miss?"  
  
"Don't worry, everything will become clear soon enough. And girls?"  
  
"Yes?" the pair asked in unison.  
  
"Call me Momma. Come on, we have a lot to talk about."  
  
-----------------------  
  
TBC...  
  
I realized that despite my screen name, I've never written a Sorcerer Hunters fic. I find I can keep up four at a time comfortably. So this, The Three Saotomes, Devil Hunter Ukyo, and Dragon Ghost will be the fics I'll spend most of my time on from now on. I also plan on finishing The Three Magic Knights, and Ranma vs. The World, in the near future.  
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
